The Voice Within
by NelleC
Summary: Virgina is distraught after Sirius' death. She and Sirius were very close, like a uncle and his niece. She learns how to cope with his death and move on.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, the wonderfully, talented woman she is, own everything in the Harry Potter world.  
  
I wrote another song fic, yet again. This is based on Christina Aguilera's "The Voice Within".  
  
Warning- I was very upset with Sirius pasted away in the novel. I am very angry at J.K. for murdering my favorite character, so I decided to write a song fic about him. I used Ginny as myself. I know, I am a big, sappy, and delusional teenager, who is sad over a fictional characters death. Well, if you have a problem with that, you don't have to read the story. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Virginia Weasely is in her teenage years. Virginia was very close to Sirius. She was like an uncle toward her. After his death, she became depression and numb to her normal, if you'd call it that, life. Though, it was Harry's Godfather, she was the youngest in the group and spent a lot of time at Grimmald Place, since she was "too young" to be included in many of the activities, as Sirius. Depression has enveloped. She is very confused and scared. What is a girl to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The Voice Within  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's alright  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly  
  
Virginia Weasely sobbed miserably into her folded arms, as she cradle her knees close to her chest against the door of her dormitory's bathroom. Her honey, almond eyes were glistening with wet tears as they streaked her flushed face. It had been several months since Sirius departure, but Virginia was still mourning as much as ever. Many would say, "How could she be so upset over Sirius' death? She wasn't close to him. It WAS Harry's Godfather, not hers." Well, she was just as close as Sirius as Harry was. She had been an outcast. Virginia spent her lonely days at Grimmald Place, while the others were out trying to plot against the Dark Lord. However, she wasn't the only one left behind. Sirius felt just as useless and alone.  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
~*~ Flash Back~*~  
  
Virginia moped around the Grimmald Place, searching for something to take her mind of her boredom and sadness, for she was once again suck by herself.  
  
"There has to be something to do in here", she sighed to herself, when she heard a soft tune coming from a room on the second floor. She ears guided her, entranced by the playing. Finally, she opened the door to find, Sirius Black himself playing a very antique piano. ( A/N-It was the tune of "The Voice Within" , however they were no words yet. See where I'm going with this?)  
  
Virginia moved closer to the man, with his brows furrowed in concentration. Virginia focused on his determined chocolate brown eyes, full of captivation, as he's fingered danced a long the keys. His strong arms flexed as they moved along the length of the piano. He wore a tight, black shirt with loose fitting black jeans. His raven colored hair fell into his eye, however, it was not as bad as it used to be when his hair was longer.  
  
Virginia was mesmerized throughout his entire playing. Finally, he ended the piece and looked at her with a warm smile.  
  
"So, what do you think?", Sirius asked, a playful grin on his face.  
  
"That was amazing. Where did you learn how to play so well?", she looked at him with a light smile on her face.  
  
"I know. I am very gifted, for I am Sirius Black, the best ever to -", he was interrupted by a small fist that playfully punched him on the shoulder. She laughed as he grinned and rubbed his arm, pretending she hurt him.  
  
"No, really, how did you learn to play so well?", she asked again.  
  
"I thought myself. I got pretty lonely and bored after James passed away. I've been cooped up in here, with nothing to do except sit back and do nothing. I feel so useless. I guess, it helps me keep those thoughts off my mind", he looked at her seriously.  
  
"Well, you're an absolutely magnificent piano player", she smiled.  
  
"Oh, you flatter me, Miss. Weasely", he gushed as she blushed.  
  
"Hey, did you eat? I'll go and cook us up something spectacular, because not only am I one of the most charming, handsome, amazing, piano players and most eligible bachelors-", he laughed when Virginia started rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, Gin, let's go get something to eat", Sirius chuckled as she followed her out of the room.  
  
After dinner, Sirius and Ginny plays a couple games of chess and talked. Virginia told him all her secrets, fears, and dreams. He listened to her, unlike Harry, Ron, or Hermoine. Soon, after her crying, Ginny fell asleep on Sirius' shoulder. He smiled warmly at her, with a whole new respect. He held her close in his arms, cradling her, whispering comforting words. He vowed to protect her as if she were his own daughter. He took her up to bed and kissed her on the forehead as she tucked her in. A smile played on her lips as Sirius left the room. A bond was built that day.  
  
~*~ End of Flash back~*~  
  
Through her tears Virginia gave a slight smile, remembering the birth of their friendship; a relationship of a niece/and uncle; one like a father/daughter.  
  
Sirius watched Virginia. She was crying again, because of his lost. His eyes were full of pain as she looked over her small form, rocking with tears. He heart hurt as stood there. She couldn't see or hear him. He wanted to tell her everything was okay. He was okay. He wanted her to be happy and to move on. But most of all, he wanted to hold her; cradle her little body with his and rock her back and forth to comfort her.  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl just hold tight  
  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
Finally, Sirius had had enough. He thought very hard. He concentrated so very hard.  
  
Ginny gasped. She heard music start to play. No. It couldn't be... it was Sirius' song! Where could it be coming from? Get quickly got up, and checked outside the bathroom. The music stopped. Her eyes welled up and she ran into the bathroom.  
  
'How could she have been so stupid to believe she heard HIS song.'  
  
However, the music began to play again. She moved towards the mirror as the music grew louder. Ginny gazed into the mirror. Her heart stopped. Her breathing was labored.  
  
Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was a sick joke for sure.  
  
However, Sirius smiled and opened his hands and held a golden ball. In that golden ball was Ginny smiling. Sirius' arm was wrapped around her. His brown eyes were happy and glistening. They were laughing. Virginia and Sirius. The song was playing in the background. The ball drifted out from the mirror, a golden glow framed the picture. It was placed into Ginny's hands, as she stared in complete shock, happiness, and sorrow molded all into one.  
  
Virginia held the picture close to her heart as gazed at the Sirius in her mirror. He gave her a reassuring smile to let him know he was alright. Then he disappeared. Virginia smiled as a tear slide down her face. She looked down at the picture, where had a knob on the back of the golden frame. She turned it and listening to THEIR song play. She hummed softly and sat on the bathroom floor. Closing her eyes, she felt everything was going to be okay. Her Uncle Sirius was okay. Now she can be happy and move on.  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
  
(Be strong)  
  
You'll break it  
  
(Hold on)  
  
You'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you  
  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Sirius smiled a huge, toothy grin as he watched Virginia. 'She's going to be okay', he thought and disappeared.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. Reviews are very nice! 


End file.
